


Inappropriate Use of Spider Powers

by AoifeLaufeyson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Breathplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter is 17, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Peter, Top Peter Parker, Wall Sex, inappropriate use of spider powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: Tony and Peter have make-up sex.





	Inappropriate Use of Spider Powers

_ Hey Tony. May's working tonight so I'm home alone. Come see me when you get back? -PP _

 

_ Sure, kid. See you tonight. xo -TS _

 

Tony was dead tired after a week-long Avengers publicity tour. Pepper and Bruce, of all people, had planned the Week From Hell as a way to show the public that the reinstated so-called rogues were integrating just fine and dandy with the rest of the team. So Tony had spent the past week with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, and Hope van Dyne, all trying to play nice together while the cameras were rolling. Which in the day and age of cell phones and YouTube, was pretty much 24/7. There had been a few hiccups along the way, but mostly, things had gone smooth for a change. 

 

Tony had been hoping that Peter would be waiting for him in the penthouse. He didn't think he even had energy for reunion sex, he just wanted to wrap his arms around his sweet boy and sleep for the next three days. But penthouse or not, wherever Peter was, was where Tony was going, so he gave Happy his instructions, and closed his eyes while they drove. 

 

When they arrived, Happy woke him by waving a fresh, steaming cup of his favorite coffee under his nose. Tony took it with a grunt, and felt life flow into him with the first sip. “Happy, give yourself a raise,” he said as he exited the car. He went into the apartment building and decided to risk the ancient elevator up to the Parker’s floor. Peter had given him a key ages ago, ‘just in case,’ and Tony let himself in, locking the door again behind him, and calling out for Peter. “Hey kid, where you at?”

 

“Bedroom--” Peter's answering call sound distant and distracted and Tony wondered what the kid was up to. “Hey Tony, close the door, would you?” Peter asked as Tony entered the boy's small bedroom. Tony did as requested and jumped in shock, heart suddenly racing, as the  _ wwhhhhhhtt _ of Peter's web shooter sounded in the room and Tony's hand was trapped on the doorknob. 

 

“Shit! What the hell, Parker? Are you trying to kill me?” Tony knew it was futile to struggle against the webbing, but he couldn't help giving an experimental tug, confirming that he was stuck there until Peter freed him, or the web dissolved in about 2 hours. He didn't know what was going on, but if this was some kind of practical joke, he was gonna be pissed. 

 

Peter was sitting on the bed now, his custom StarkPhone held in one hand. “You tell me,  _ Stark _ . Wanna tell me how your week went?” The kid was clearly pissed, and Tony was pretty sure he knew what about. 

 

“Peter, it wasn't a big deal. You know we would have called in more backup if we needed it.” Tony's eyes were large and pleading, he really didn't want to have this conversation tonight. 

 

With a strange sense of deja-vu, Peter flicked his StarkPhone and threw the holographic newsreel into the air. It showed Iron Man being smashed repeatedly into the ground by a giant robotic creature with too many arms, and some kind of powered ray shooting from its face.  On the last strike, Tony's helmet actually cracked and fell away, revealing a bleeding cut on the side of his face as he fell to the ground. 

 

Tony groaned as the footage started to repeat. “C'mon kid, I know what happened. We don't need to watch it over again.” 

 

Peter flicked the phone again and the hologram vanished. After a minute, he just asked, “why?”

 

Tony looked at him, confused, and asked, “Why what? How the hell do I know why supervillains do anything.” Tony was getting angry now. What did the kid want from him? He was Iron Man, for fuck's sake. Fighting giant, rampaging robots was his damn job.

 

Peter’s face was still impassive as he replied, “I’ll try a different question, then.  _ When? _ ”

 

_ Finally, _ Tony started to get an inkling of what was going on and why Peter was acting so strangely. “Shit, Pete, I’m sorry. I should have--” He did not get to finish his sentence; Peter finally lost his composure and began to shout.

 

“Three days, Tony! Three goddamn days since I saw  _ this-- _ ” Peter stressed the word by waving his phone in the air, then angrily throwing it off to the side of the room. “--on the news!” Peter’s voice became dangerously low as he stalked across the room towards Tony. “I had to watch the love of my life get attacked and injured on the fucking news, and then not hear a single word from him for THREE GODDAMN DAYS!” He worked himself back up to a shout by the end, and Tony couldn’t help but wince at the justified anger directed at him.

 

Tony tried again to speak, “Pete, I--”

 

“Zip it, Tony. I’m talking, now.” Peter cut him off again, and continued at a more normal volume. “Shit, Tony, I am so angry right now. I was so scared. So fucking scared when I saw the attack live streaming and then I couldn’t reach you. FRIDAY just kept telling me you were still under mission parameters, so all information was classified. Tony, I was terrified! You were hurt. You could have been dead! And no one was telling me anything! Everyone thinks I’m just a kid, and even if we’re not really keeping  _ us _ a secret now that I’m 17, it’s still not common knowledge, and no one would tell me anything!” At that, Peter broke down into sobs, and threw himself at Tony, clutching the front of him shirt, and burying his face against the man’s throat, breathing deeply to take in his scent; breathing him in like he was the very oxygen Peter needed to live. 

 

Tony wrapped the boy in an awkward hug. He still had his coffee in one hand and the other was webbed to the door, but he wasn’t about to let go of Peter in this state. “Shhhh, baby, don’t cry. I’m so sorry. I love you, Pete, so damn much and I’m so sorry I let this happen. It’s ok, I’m ok, and we’ll fix it so it doesn’t happen again.” He kept his free arm wrapped tight around Peter, and kept whispering love and comfort into his soft curls until he cried himself out. Tony could feel the anger slowly draining away from the boy, but a new kind of tension soon took its place. “C’mon, Petey, get me out of this and I’ll make it up to you, hmm?”

 

Peter pulled away and looked at Tony, one hand stuck to the door, and he thought back to that day, the first day he walked into his home and found Tony Stark in his living room. And he thought back to what he wished he’d had the courage to do later, the first time he’d webbed Tony’s hand to the door like this. “Hmmmm, yes, you will make it up to me.” Peter practically purred at Tony, his voice unusually deep. “Why don’t you put your coffee cup down?” Peter gestured towards the small bookshelf that was just within Tony’s reach.

 

Tony was suddenly wide awake, heat curling slowly in his stomach at the change in Peter’s tone. He looked over at the bookshelf and stretched his hand out to set down the cup. Before he could pull his arm back, he heard Peter’s web shooter trigger for the second time that night, and suddenly Tony’s free hand was no longer free. Tony looked back at Peter, a little alarmed and a lot turned on. “Peter? What--” 

 

But Peter reached out and put a hand over his mouth. “No more questions; I just need one answer. What’s your safeword?”

 

Tony’s jaw dropped and he could feel his eyes widen. He watched Peter’s eyes darken in front of him and felt his cock twitch in reaction. They had played bedroom games before where Peter was the one with a safeword, but he had never shown an interest in turning the tables. 

Tony had to swallow twice before he could force his voice to work. “Strawberry.” As soon as spoke the word, Peter’s lips were on his, a nimble tongue pushing its way in to claim his mouth. Tony gasped into the boy’s mouth, already straining against the web holding his hands in place. God he wanted to grab the boy and do, well, anything as long as it meant his hands on Peter’s body. But it looked like he wasn’t going to get that tonight and he felt his knees actually wobbled over Peter taking control this way. His heart was racing and head felt light. Peter pulled away from the kiss, and Tony was left gasping for breath. 

 

Peter pushed his shirt open, and Tony gaped; he hadn’t even noticed Peter working the buttons. “God, Tony, look at you. You are so goddamn hot.” Peter licked a trail down the length of Tony’s neck, stopping on his collarbone to suck and bite a mark into his skin. 

 

“Ah, shit, Pete, it feels so good! Oh God!” Peter kept his mouth working over Tony’s skin, moving slowly downward, painting his shoulders and chest with bruises and bites until he drew one nipple into his mouth, sucking sharply while he teased and pulled and twisted the other with nimble fingers. Tony felt sharp jolts of sensation shoot straight from his nipples to his now aching cock and he threw his head back and moaned, “God Peter, don’t fucking stop.” He couldn’t stop himself from jutting his hips forward, seeking any kind of friction he could find, even if it was just against the fabric of his pants. Tony knew Peter could feel him move, and sure enough the boy looked up at him and smiled. Almost before Tony could register what was happening, Peter was on his knees in front of him. The look on his face was dark and intense, and Tony shivered as he met his eyes. 

 

Peter quickly worked the fly of his pants, and soon enough, he was almost completely naked and helpless, stuck to Peter’s bedroom wall, with only his dress shirt hanging open, but pushed as far off his shoulders as it could get. He wasn’t used to this feeling and all attempts to process it froze when Peter engulfed his cock in the warm, wet heat of his mouth. “Ah! Fucking hell, Peter!” Peter hummed around Tony’s cock as he slowly started to pull away. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder until he just had the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around until he started to taste the salty precum leaking from the end. 

 

Tony’s mind was blank. All he could feel was Peter’s mouth on him, drawing him in, the pulling off so slowly, it was excruciating and wonderful and he didn’t want it to stop. But he wanted desperately to sink his hands into the boys hair and fuck his mouth until he cried. He frantically tried thrusting deeper into that wet heat, but it was like Peter could read his mind, and every time he moved forward, Peter shifted just that far back. 

 

Then Peter’s hands were on his hips, holding him flush to the wall. The kid was just too strong and Tony had no leverage. No matter how hard he pushed against the grip, he wasn’t moving anywhere. And god, that was so fucking hot. “Peter!” he gasped the boy’s name as he strained against his hold. “Peter, please!”

 

Peter stopped and looked up, dark eyes meeting Tony’s and said, “Please what, Tony? What do you want?” Peter stood then and leaned in to whisper in Tony’s ear. “You want me to suck you off? Let you fuck my mouth so good, like only you can? You want to fuck me, use those beautiful fingers to stretch me open until I’m begging for it? Till I’ll say or do anything just to get your perfect cock inside me? Is that what you want,Tony?”

 

Tony couldn’t help struggling against the webs and Peter’s hands on his hips, holding him still. He was so hard it almost hurt and Peter’s voice in his ear, describing all the things Tony couldn’t do was driving him crazy. “Fuck, Pete, yes, god yes! Just please touch me! Suck me, fuck me, I don’t care--” Tony’s voice trailed away into a keening moan and he dropped his head forward onto Peter’s shoulder. He nuzzled his face against the boy, desperate for more contact, alternating between kissing him and begging for more.

 

Peter stepped closer then, using his hips to pin Tony to the wall. Tony’s cock was trapped between their bodies, unable to move, but the pressure of Peter pushing against him had him moaning and tossing his head back, mouth open as he reveled in the sensations. Suddenly, there were hands cradling his face and Peter was kissing him again. As the boy pressed close, Tony could feel the silky skin of his chest and he realized that Peter had removed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, before kissing him. Peter pulled back way too soon and looked at Tony, a flicker of uncertainty in his face. “Still good, Tony?” he asked. 

 

Tony looked him straight in the eye and smiled; the real, pure smile that so few people got to see and said, “So fucking good, kid. Keep going.” Tony let all his love come out in his voice and all the desperate desire he felt show on his face, and as he watched the confidence return to Peter’s face he relaxed against the force restraining him and said, “I’m yours, baby boy, all yours.”

 

Peter’s answering smile had a mischievous look, and Tony froze for a second when Peter began to actually climb the wall over Tony. He shook it off quickly however, and began to kiss, lick, and suck at every inch of Peter’s torso as he climbed high in front of him. Peter stopped climbing with his knees braced on either side of Tony’s shoulders and let go of the wall with one hand to free his erection from his jeans. 

 

Tony’s mouth watered at the sight of the cock in front of his face. Looking up at Peter who was looking down at him, he made a decision. Peter was glorious tonight and Tony wanted to give him everything. So Tony braced his head back against the wall, opened his mouth as wide as he could, and waited.

 

Peter’s cock jumped in front of his face, the the boy practically growled at him, “kick the wall to tap out.” And he was pushing himself into Tony’s mouth without waiting for acknowledgement. He went slowly at first and stopped when he hit the back of Tony’s throat. He made several shallow thrusts in and out, giving the man a chance to adjust to the feel of Peter moving in and out of his mouth. Tony began to moan around Peter’s cock, trying to encourage him to go deeper. His moans seemed to drive the boy on, and soon he began moving faster, pushing a little deeper down Tony’s throat. Tony knew the boy was holding back his full strength; he had to. If he ever let go while doing something like this, he could seriously injure Tony. Of course, Tony had always been something of an adrenaline junkie and the thought alone was enough to drive him to new heights of arousal. Tony couldn’t help the involuntary thrusting of his own hips, though there was nothing for him to move against, nothing to ease his own aching cock.

 

Peter’s thrusts into Tony’s mouth were become faster, pushing deeper, until he was finally buried to the root. He held himself there, completely filling Tony’s mouth and throat, blocking his airway, so Tony couldn’t draw a breath. He felt tears pricking his eyes as he struggled for control of his instinct to fight for air. Peter pulled out and paused, giving Tony a chance to draw in one big breath before the boy was filling his throat a second time. Tony could hear Peter above him, almost completely lost in his pleasure. “Oh fuck, Tony, you feel so tight. Shit that feels so good.”

 

Tony’s vision was beginning to blur, and he desperately needed to breathe. He was about to kick the wall when Peter pulled away again. Tony gasped and sucked air into his lungs, nearly hyperventilating before Peter dropped lightly to the ground in front of him. Before he knew it, Peter was alternating between sweet kisses and praising Tony, telling him how good and beautiful and sexy he was, how much Peter loved him and didn’t deserve him. And damn if Tony didn’t have a far better understanding of how Peter sometimes got off on little more than that kind of praise coming from Tony. 

 

Tony felt completely wrecked and a little overwhelmed by the perfect boy in front of him. He leaned into Peter’s kisses and hitched up one leg, wrapping it around the boy’s hip, trying to pull him in closer. Peter moaned into his mouth at that and ran his hands down Tony’s body, moving around to grab his ass and squeeze. Tony realized it was now his own voice that was filling the room with desperate little sounds as he begged, “C’mon Pete, please,  _ please, _ Peter, I need--” 

 

His eyes flew open wide, shocked once again as Peter quickly slid his hands down behind Tony’s thighs and  _ lifted _ . Then Tony was pressed hard against the wall, Peter’s hips pinning him in place. He wrapped his legs around Peter’s hips and pressed his erection against the boy’s hip. “God yes, Pete, c’mon, need you now--” 

 

Peter buried his face in Tony’s throat, sucking, biting, and licking as he fished one hand into the pocket of his jeans, still only pushed down slightly down around his hips, and produced and small bottle of lube. The familiar snap of the lid coming off made both of them feel just a little more urgency. Peter handled the bottle clumsily, he wasn’t usually the one doing this, but he managed to pour the liquid onto his fingers without dropping it and quickly worked slick fingers in and around Tony’s hole. 

 

Tony was desperate now, needed to feel Peter inside him, but he couldn’t move, his hands still trapped against the wall, and Peter pinning him hard, one hand holding him tight, while the other worked in and out of him. Tony just had no room and no leverage to chase the sensations he desired.  “C’mon, Peter, fuck-- need you right fucking now kid!”

 

Peter reached down to stroke his own cock with lube-covered fingers then pressed the tip against Tony’s hole, pushing slowly inside. “Oh fuck, Tony, you feel so good!” He moved slow, giving Tony time to adjust to the stretch as he went, but it didn’t take long before his entire length was seated firmly inside his lover. 

 

Tony felt like he was on fire. The stretch of his muscles burned and and loved it. It didn’t take long before he was trying to roll his hips down against Peter. “God Pete, move, please just fucking move!” Peter gave in to Tony’s pleas and began thrusting, shallowing and slow at first, then shifting his angle until Tony threw his head back and  _ wailed _ when Peter hit his prostate. “Fuck! Yes, god yes, please, Pete--” Tony continued, a open floodgate of moaning, cursing, calling Peter’s name as he begged for harder, faster, and  _ more. _

 

Peter continued to thrust into the older man, crying out, “Tony! So fucking tight, love you so fucking much!” Peter’s hips began to lose their rhythm as he increased the speed and force behind his thrusts. He gripped Tony hard enough to leave bruises on his hips as he drove into him over and over again.

 

Tony knew the boy was close, and he undulated in Peter’s grip, finally gaining the friction he needed against his own cock. Tony came hard, shouting, “Peter!” His whole body tensed and his vision briefly faded to white as he clenched down around the boy. “C’mon Petey, come for me, come now!” 

 

And that was enough to send Peter spilling over the edge, shouting wordlessly as he came inside Tony, continuing his thrusts through both their orgasms until they were both still and panting, heads resting on each other’s shoulder. Peter gently lowered Tony’s legs to the ground and kissed him gently. He pressed himself close against the other man and kissed him again before he said, “God I love you so much, Tony. You alright?”

 

Tony chuckled, happy and sated, “Yeah kid, I’m perfect. Love you too, baby boy.” Tony let Peter hold him like that for a few minutes while they caught their breath. “C’mon kid, cut me loose and lets get cleaned up. Then we’ll hack FRIDAY so she can give you updates no matter what the mission parameters say.”

 

Peter actually giggled as he cut the webbing away from Tony’s hands and said, “It’s not hacking when it’s your own system.” 

 

As soon as he was free, Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, thrilled to finally be able to hold him close. “I know,” he replied, “but it’s more fun to call it that.” Then Tony cradled Peter’s face between his hands, and kissed him gently, first on the forehead, then on his lips. His expression grew serious when he said, “I am sorry, kiddo. I could give you reasons, but there’s no excuse for putting you through that. I can’t promise that I’ll always be able to call you, but we will fix it so FRIDAY can always tell you whatever she knows.”

 

Peter smiled at him and kissed him. “It’s ok, Tony. I know it wasn’t intentional. I’m sorry if I overreacted. I just worry so much, you know?” Tony just nodded in response because he did indeed know. Peter continued, “Alright, old man, time to shower. I’ll race you--” Peter took off towards the bathroom, calling back over his shoulder, “last one there has to give me a blowjob!” Tony laughed and followed slowly, knowing this was a race that was impossible to lose.  

 


End file.
